THE MAN WITH THE TRAVELING MIRRORS
by devilstoy01
Summary: A story based on a Dream I had of a Man with Traveling Mirrors running away form Reality. Tragedy struck the man and he couldn't deal with it. Leaving two children behind he went into his OWN LITTLE WORLD.


[I had a dream one night a long time ago it was Strange to say the least. I didn't know what was up with it. I just had to type it out and share it with others. This story has been edited form the Original posting of it on another sight. I hope whoever reads it enjoys. None of the characters had names in the dream.]

* * *

Once in a time long ago when magic was still known and used by humans. There was a man who had a pair of traveling mirrors; these mirrors as you can guess were magic. They could not be broken by man or manmade objects. They could take you anywhere in the world you wanted to go all you need to do is use the dagger of time, and it would send one of the mirrors to where you wanted to go. When the mirror arrived at its destination you would walk through the one and come out the other. If you wanted the other mirror on the other side, you would just call for it and it would come to its owner.

This man was blessed with good luck his whole life. He had all the wealth to keep him happy, a good caring wife whom he had a little son and daughter with. He could have not been any happier in his life. This was until his most beloved wife died the mother of his two children. He lived in morning for her passing for many years after. Only coming out of his depression when he realized he would have to marry again, his children needed a mother. He married again to another but she was not as faithful to him like his first wife. Taking his daughter and son he left the horrible woman behind and the three of them moved to the country but things only became worse. He could not find work the crops they tried to grow would not seed. He still had the traveling mirrors but he could not sell them they were the only thing he kept. Life meant nothing to him, so one day he wanted to leave the troubles of the world behind. He told his daughter that he was going to jump into one of the mirrors and into the other and keep doing it in a loop forever. His daughter didn't want to help him do this she loved her father but he insisted. His daughter held the one mirror above the other and her father jumped in and through the other. There is a three second wait between when you come out the other she moved the other closer and closer until they met. She clamped the two in place, but didn't do what her father told her. He wanted her to throw them into the sea; she put the mirrors and sword into the armoire in her father's room and locked the door.

In the mirrors the man found himself inside a glass house in a vast room of white. The man was happy for a short time but after a month of being alone he started to lose his mind. His mid began to play tricks on him, he could see people on the outside of his glass house. He tried to break the glass but he couldn't. He soon was unable to take being alone, he through the glass chairs at the walls but nothing happened. The man then started to scratch at the walls with his nails scratching away not paying action to his hands as his nails started braking and bleed. He went crazy hurting himself to get out of the house. All of the sudden the house filled with blood leaving little space between him and the ceiling. After a few moments all of the blood drained to reveal the same small clean room he was in. He was now exhausted as he sat on the bed to hang his head in his healed hands.

He felt defeated his new life was meaning less without anyone there. He looked up at a noise coming from outside the glass house. Only to see something on the small glass table he never seen in his glass room before. The only item in the whole glass room that was not glass, a single small stone sculptor. He rose from his seat on his bed slowly thinking the item for a mirage or a trick of his mind. He soon found out otherwise as he picked up the sculptor and looked at it turning it over and over in his hands. He took it up closed his eyes and threw it at one of the walls. As soon as it hit all the glass in the small room broke, as the sculptor flew into the white abyss. The house broke into millions of pieces cutting the man. Suddenly time stopped and reversed to when the man had first entered the glass house. The man sat in the glass house living day to day the same days; this went on every month for four years with no end. Until one day his daughter who now was now a woman was married and was about to have her first child, went into her father's old room. Her and her husband wanted to make the room for their new child to stay in. When her husband went to the old armoire and wanted to know why was it locked and what was inside. In the glass house her father was about to go crazy again and try to break out of his glass prison.

He had just picked up the sculptor and then heard voices, his daughters voice it sounded aged but he knew it was her. She grabbed the key and opened the old dusty armoire. "These are my father's Traveling Mirrors." She told her husband wiping away cobwebs inside. "Why are they in here, I haven't seen them before?" He questioned as he looked in eyeing the strange looking dagger. "My father is in them, this is what he wanted. After my mother died, me my father and brother left my horrid stepmother and came here, we were soon in trouble with money. My father couldn't take the hardship any longer and cut himself off from the outside world." Saddened she looked at the mirrors and then at her husband. "Why don't you pull them apart?" He questioned taking her indo his arms. "But that is not what he wanted?" She hugged him back hiding her face in his chest. "But we do not have problems with money and we are having our first child, do you not think he would like to meet our child and me?" Looking down at her with pleading eyes she relented to him.

Her and her husband pulled the mirrors out from the old dusty armoire. Her and her husband undid the clamps holding the mirrors firmly together. They pried them apart with some trouble as her her father came tumbling out from one of the mirrors. She looked in suspire as her father hadn't aged a day since he went into the mirrors. He gathered himself off the floor not knowing what had happened where he was; he looked around not knowing if it was another one of his dreams. Turning to the other people in the room he recognizing his daughter and the man from the people he saw outside his prison. Knowing it was his daughter he hugged her tight wanting to see, and touch another person so bad.

Both her and her husband couldn't believe what they were seeing, nor could they believe the story he told of his four months in his glass prison. "But father it has been eight years now from the day you went into the mirrors." She told him surprised that so little time had passed for him. He could not believe eight years her and her brother had managed to live and prosper. He knew now what a horrible father he had been to leave them alone, he looked down at himself a grim look of regret in his eyes and face. "Do not worry father I love you no matter what." She gave him a warm smile and hugged him tight. The day drew to an end as he went to his room it had not changed since the day he left it. Looking into the armoire to retrieve his sleeping robe he saw a small stone sculptor. "What is that?" He pointed to the sculptor when his daughter walked into the room. "That is your birthday present for the first year you went in the mirrors." She placed new sleeping clothes on his bed and left the room. He picked up the sculptor and looked at it turning it over and over in his hands; he knew it from the glass house the stone sculptor he threw at the glass walls many times. The sculptor was of an angel.

* * *

[How do you like the short Dream I had, strange wasn't it? I don't know what I was smoking that night but I think it was meant to be a nightmare, what do you think leave a comment.]


End file.
